VAMPIRE LOVE
by Kago Kumiko
Summary: Kau percaya CINTA dapat menggabungkan? Menggabungkan sesuatu yang SANGAT tidak mungkin? Well, I.BELIEVE.IT. Cause LOVE COULD CHANGE ANYTHING . still the trailer. mind to review ?


VAMPIRE LOVE

**Pair: Sasu(HUMAN) Saku(VAMPIRE)**

**Rated : T**

**StoryStyle : VampFic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but IF one day he claims Vampire Love, I WILL sue him RIGHT AWAY! LOL**

**Warning: AU,OOC, maybe Canon?i'm not sure.. , so much misstypo **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****NO SUMMARY CAUSE THIS STILL A TRAILER. BUT I'M SO APPRECIATE REVIEW FROM Y'ALL FOR THIS FICTION.**

**Kago Kumiko presents…**

"S-s-s-iapa kau?"

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

"Tolong sembunyikan aku…selamatkan aku..hiks-hiks"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

**HARUNO SAKURA**

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

**WITH…**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**SABAKU NO GAARA**

**NARA SHIKAMARU**

**AKASUNA SASORI**

**YAMANAKA INO**

**HYUUGA NEJI & HYUUGA HINATA**

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

"K-k-kau vampire?"

"Santai saja. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi darah manusia, aku hanya mengkonsumsi darah hewan"

"Apa tujuanmu selama ini?"

"Klanku akan menjemputku, tolong bantulah aku…"

**WHEN LOVE COMES OVER BETWEEN TWO DIFFERENT KIND OF HUMAN..**

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

"UUURRGGGHHHH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI"

"BERTAHANLAH! Hey, lihat aku! Lihat saja aku, tatap mataku!"

"AKU BUTUH DARAH! AAARRRGGHH!"

"Hey hey hey, tenanglah. Lihat aku, jangan pedulikan manusia di luar sana. Lihat aku, ingat aku, ingat apa yang telah kita lalui bersama Sakura.."

"M-m-maafkan a-aku,hiks hiks.. ini sangat membunuhku, aku tidak kuat lagi, hiks-hiks"

CUP

"Lihat aku Sakura..Ingat aku…"

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

"Kenapa kau mau dengan vampire sepertiku? Dunia kita berbeda…"

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kau mau dengan manusia sepertiku? Dunia kitapun berbeda"

"…"

**AND TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS BECOME ONE..**

"Kadang takdir bisa sangat kejam pada kita, bisa juga sangat aneh kalau menurut kita. Tetapi percayalah apapun yang telah direncanakan yang diluar sana pasti akan indah pada waktunya. Dan aku percaya, hubungan yang sesulit apapun akan indah pada waktunya. Suatu saat nanti, ada saatnya dunia kita tak lagi berbeda, tetapi akan sama dan satu. Apa kau percaya?"

**AND LOVE COULD CHANGE ANYTHING**

"Aku percaya…aku percaya cinta dapat mengubah segalanya"

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

"Ubah aku Sakura.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Sasuke"

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?"

**THIS**

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan masa depanmu."

"Masa depanku adalah kau Sakura.. Ubah aku sekarang"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SASUKE! DAN JANGAN MEMAKSAKU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

**IS**

"G-g-gara…"

"Sakura sudah cukup bermainnya. Sekarang ku minta kamu pulang sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa,Gaara. Maaf.."

"Maaf juga kalau begitu…karena aku akan memintamu secara paksa!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU GARA! LEPASKAN! SASUKEEE!"

"Hn, kau tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi milikku, vampir. Lepaskan Sakura atau dengan terpaksa aku harus melawanmu."

"Jangan berlagak tangguh,hey manusia lemah! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan vampir sepertiku, hah?"

"Apa saja, asal itu bisa mengembalikan Sakura-ku.."

"Hah, nyalimu besar juga pemuda. Ayo kita bertarung.."

**ABOUT**

**~~~vampirelove~~~**

"Jangan mati Sasuke…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"SASUKEEEE!"

**VAMPIRE**

**KYAAA! GIMANA TRAILER NYA? BAGUS TIDAK? Yahh, aku tidak terlalu berharap kalian semua pada bilang ni trailer bagus, soalnya aku bikinnya pas lagi gada kerjaan, hehehe. Aku kepengen aja nyoba-nyoba bikin fic multi-chapter yang bergenre romance dan modelnya itu VampFic.**

**AAAA! Saya tidak tahu cerita ini akan berjalan bagus atau tidak.**

**Tapi mohon Review-nya karena saya benar-benar pengen liat ada harapan gak buat nih fic supaya DISUKAI. Dan cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, saya tidak berani untuk PLAGIAT. Gatau kenapa, takut aja ngebayangin ketahuan kalo plagiat, hiiii serem! Lol**

**Ide ini saya dapat saat mendengarkan lagu The Band Perry – If I Die Young #anehya? Wajib denger tuh!**

**Hehhe, yasudahlah..sekian dari saya mohon reviewnya…. XD**

**Jaa!**

**Sign, Kago Kumiko**


End file.
